warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
StarClan
Welcome to StarClan, where all the good clan cats go when they die. When they are living here, they are in the state where they most enjoyed life. For example, if an elder were to join, they'd be a fit, young warrior here. Senses is restored, wounds are healed... Cats don't live here forever though, once we have been forgotted, or if we are dealt a killing blow, we fade away. We spend our time in this eternally-greanleaf forest watching over our clanmates, and sending prophecies and omens to medicine cats, and occasionally other cats. Cats can visit us by going to the Moonpool. Message from the founder I am readin the warriors series through again, starting this weekend. I'll add cats to StarClan as I read the books. Then StarClan will be open for roleplaying. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 00:06, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ThunderClan Cats Leaders Thunder - large, fiery ginger tom the color of autumn leaves, with a broad head, broad shoulders, amber eyes, and big white paws. Died from unknown causes. (Cinderstar) Pinestar - massive, reddish-brown tom with green eyes, a broad head, and a torn ear. Died from unknown causes. Sunstar - large bright ginger tom with long fur, sharp yellow eyes, and a torn ear. Lost his ninth life from a dog. (Bloody) Deputies Tawnyspots - light gray tabby tom with amber eyes and tufted ears. Died of Illness. (Cinderstar) Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices Goosefeather - plump, speckled gray tom with clumped, thick fur, frazzled whiskers, ragged ears, shaggy paws, yellow teeth and pale blue eyes. Died of unknown causes during leaf-bare. (Bloody) Featherwhisker - pale silver tom with bright amber eyes, long, feathery whiskers, and a sweeping, plumy tail. Died from greencough. (Cinderstar) Warriors Moonflower - sleek silver-gray she-cat with dark stripes, pale yellow eyes, a face that narrows towards her muzzle, gently tapered ears, and soft paws. Leopardfoot - sleek, mottled black she-cat with green eyes. Died of unknown causes. Stormtail - large blue-gray tom with blue eyes, broad shoulders, and a broad head. Died of unknown causes. Swiftbreeze - tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. Died of unknown causes. Thrushpelt - sandy-gray tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes. Died of unknown causes. Apprentices Sweetpaw - small, white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches. Died from eating a bad mouse. (Cinderstar) Queens Snowfur - thick furred white she-cat with gray tipped ears, long legs, blue eyes, a fluffy tail, and thorn-sharp claws. Killed on the Thunderpath. (Cinderstar) Kits Nightkit - black she-kit. Died from illness. Mistkit - gray she-kit. Died from illness Mosskit - sleek-furred, pale gray-and-white she-kit with a pink nose and bright blue eyes. Died from the cold (Cinderstar) Elders Mumblefoot - mangy brown tom with amber eyes. Died of unknown causes. Weedwhisker - pale orange tom with white flecks and yellow eyes. Died of unknown causes. Larksong - tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes. Died of unknown causes. Poppydawn - long-haired, dark red tabby she-cat with a long, bushy, thick tail, amber eyes. Died of Greencough. ShadowClan Cats Leaders Shadow - thick-furred, muscular, large black she-cat with green eyes. Died in Battle. Cedarstar - very dark gray tom with a white underbelly. Died of sickness. Raggedstar - large, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with ragged, patchy fur, scars on his nose, yellow eyes, huge front paws, and a shredded ear. Killed by his son, Brokenstar. Deputies Foxheart - bright ginger she-cat with a smooth pelt. Killed by rats. Cloudpelt - white tom with blue eyes. Killed in a battle with WindClan. (Cinderstar) Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices Sagewhisker - snowy-white she-cat with long whiskers, clear blue eyes. Died of illness. Warriors Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat. Killed by Jacques. (Bloody) Apprentices Coming Soon Queens coming soon Kits Mosspaw - big tom. Apprenticed too early by Brokenstar. Killed by Wetkit and Brownkit accedently. Volepaw - tiny brown tom. Apprenticed too early by Brokenstar. Died of infected wound. Badgerfang - very tiny, fluffy, black and white tom whose face is striped like a badger's. Apprenticed too early by Brokenstar. Died in battle. Given his warrior name by his mentor Flintfang. (Cinderstar) Marigoldkit - tiny tortoiseshell she-kit. Killed by Brokenstar. (Cinderstar) Mintkit - small gray tom. Killed by Brokenstar. Elders Silverflame - gray-and-ginger she-cat with soft paws, and thick fur. Died from illness. (Cinderstar) Stonetooth - thin gray tabby tom with long teeth that curve out from under his lip. Died in his sleep. Lizardfang - light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth. Dies of unknown causes. WindClan Cats Leaders Wind - small, wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Died from unknown causes. Deputies coming soon Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices coming soon. Warriors Coming Soon Apprentices Coming Soon Queens Coming Soon Kits coming soon. Elders coming soon RiverClan Cats Leaders River - silver-gray tom with long fur and bright, wide green eyes. Died from unknown causes. Hailstar - thick-pelted gray tom with a broad head, broad shoulders, sleek fur, and yellow eyes. Lost his ninth life from a rat bite. Deputies coming soon Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices Brambleberry - small, graceful, lithe, white she-cat with small black spots, a strikingly pink nose, and round, ice-blue eyes. Died of unknown causes. (Cinderstar) Warriors Rainflower - pale gray she-cat with soft fur. knocked into the river by a dog. Died of head injury. Apprentices Coming Soon Queens Brightsky - lithe, white and ginger she-cat with glossy fur, and a soft belly. Died giving birth to kits. (Cinderstar) Willowbreeze - pale, silver-gray, tabby she-cat with a soft muzzle, sharp claws, soft fur, and amber eyes. Died of illness. Kits Minnowkit - dark gray she-kit. Willowkit - smoky black she-kit. (Cinderstar) Elders Shellheart - dappled gray tom. formerly a deputy. Died of a painful lump in his belly. Faded Cats Cats from the books who have faded away will not be placed here, in order to minimize the amount of spoilers on the wiki. *none yet StarClan's Hunting Grounds (Roleplaying) coming soon Category:StarClan Category:Roleplay Category:StarClan Territory